


因这悲伤永无止境

by evieshaw



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieshaw/pseuds/evieshaw
Summary: 三月十三日那天，农场主科顿发现弗罗多躺在床上，手里紧攥着一颗用链子挂在脖子上的白宝石，整个人好像半梦半醒。“它永远消失了，”他说，“如今只剩黑暗和空虚。”——《王者归来·灰港》
Kudos: 2





	因这悲伤永无止境

黑暗的回忆粘腻又湿冷，像某双扼住他脖颈的瘦骨嶙峋又柔软的手。突然这双手——是手吗？也或许是什么动物的爪子，或是牙齿，从它所潜藏的房间的角落腾跃而出，像钉子一样钉死了他的喉咙，尝试从他大张的嘴里挤出他的灵魂。他感到一种熟悉的痛苦，这圈住他脖颈的什么东西带着股不可抗拒的力量，试图将他整个人往那个燃烧着熊熊烈焰的天空下拖去；烈焰在脚下，在头顶，在背后，总之无处不在。恐慌随之而来，后颈处逐渐渗出的一种灼烧的痛苦，像毒液进入他的血流，渐渐爬满了四肢百骸；影子——是蜘蛛、还有许许多多奥克的鬼影遍地生出，笼罩了他的视野。快逃走，用那个东西藏起来，本能战栗着，指挥着那只残缺的手颤抖着往脖颈处伸去——  
指尖触到了某种冰凉的金属，接下来是白色的星光和……不对，不对不对不对，这并不是——

弗罗多在那一霎醒了过来，但眼前仍然一片漆黑。  
他似乎听见有人在喊他的名字，但听不真切；眼前的黑暗似乎幻化出了一些形状扭曲的光点，渐渐构成了某种熟悉又温暖的圆的形状。他在半梦半醒间看见了小时候住的白兰地厅里的某扇门，漆成了光洁的白色；接着是比尔博书桌前的窗户，半开着，温暖的金色的光洒了到书写的新字上……  
是谁在叫我呀，弗罗多想，这声音——他觉得是个霍比特人的声音，因为他闻到了夏尔的泥土和烟斗草的芬芳；这是母亲吗，父亲……还是比尔博？

“……弗罗多先生？”  
不对，这不是他们。父亲和母亲早就死去了，比尔博也应当已经离开了……  
……灼眼睛的火山口的烈焰、灰尘；磨碎血肉和骨头，动物的獠牙……燃烧的树和房屋……许多记忆回来了，分门别类地在他脑子里排列齐整。所以这是山姆在叫我吗？弗罗多往声音传来的那一边扭头，这个轻微的动作引发的疼痛像针刺让他的呼吸漏了一拍，也让他更清醒过来了一点。对啦，我现在应当是住在科顿家里，山姆今天出门忙种树的事情去了，所以……究竟是谁呢？  
弗罗多眨了眨眼，在他眼前出现的是农场主科顿亲切的圆脸，似乎对他今天这种诡异的虚弱和病痛显得紧张又困惑。

弗罗多感到心中生出来一种难言的羞耻。  
“你怎么啦，弗罗多先生？“农场主科顿说，他很局促，双手不停地搓着，似乎不知道该怎么同这个看起来半死不活的霍比特人开口说话，”罗西对我说今天早上没见到弗罗多先生出门去，我就过来看看。“  
”……我想我今天生病了，科顿先生。”弗罗多从喉咙里挤出这句话。我一定听起来很糟糕，他想，因为他看见科顿先生瞪大了眼睛，想必是被这声音的虚弱和痛苦给惊吓到了。  
“生病？”  
“是的。”

农场主搔搔头，他显得很不安。“怎么会这样呢？昨天晚上还好好的呀？我马上去叫我家小伙子上傍水镇找医生来。“可怜的老汤姆·科顿，从没见过有霍比特人病成这架势，手忙脚乱地冲出房间一边小声嘟囔，“我得赶紧，‘弗罗多先生在科顿家得了病’，这事传出去可不好听。而且，我该怎么同山姆说……”  
然而弗罗多叫住了他。他说：”不需要医生，我明天就好了。“  
农场主科顿不相信。他说：“可是，弗罗多先生，我得说你看起来可不像得了那种累着了、自个儿躺着就能好的劳碌病。就在刚才我还见你病得发冷汗，还嘴里囔囔着什么‘小时’、‘黑暗’这样的胡话哪。要我说，还是得找个医生来一趟。”  
“夏尔的医生看不好这病，”弗罗多说，“哪里的都看不好。让我躺着吧，不过，我能同你保证我明天就会好了。”

“好吧，”农场主科顿说，他小心地往房间外挪去，”那我去把这事同我老婆和罗西说一声。”  
于是弗罗多闭上了眼睛。黑暗中他听见房间的门轻轻响了一声，那是老汤姆·科顿关门的声音——在黑暗中，听觉代替了视觉让周围的一切变得清晰。弗罗多躺着，用力听着耳边夏尔三月的风在窗外拂过树的声音、说话的声音、还有脚步声——两种轻巧的、霍比特人的足音；重一点的是科顿太太、而另一个柔软的大概是好姑娘罗西……在声音的包围下他感到身体上的痛苦减轻了一些，至少不再像黑夜里的魔古尔之刃那样刺目。左肩和脖子都很疼，冰凉的左手藏在被单下面，而右手——那只有四根手指的手，则在胸前紧紧攥着。  
弗罗多抬起右手，睁开眼睛。残缺的手掌中漏出白色的点点星光——这是暮星阿尔玟在他离开刚铎前的赠送的白宝石，由刚铎的王后亲手挂在他的胸口，好代替曾经垂在那里的重担，用遥远的祝福试图驱散他的记忆的苦痛。“当恐惧与黑暗的回忆困扰你时，”精灵女士的声音远隔千里对他低语，“它会给你带来帮助。”  
但赠予祝福的埃尔达在中土已然衰微，而我长久地身处火焰中，已经无法被一两滴水拯救。弗罗多又闭上了眼睛。我该在何处得到安宁呢？

出乎科顿全家意料的是，第二天弗罗多确实好了。尽管他看起来仍然苍白而疲惫，但往昔的那种，健康的霍比特人所具有的富有生机的精神气已经回来了；他有些不好意思地感谢科顿家人，并且拜托他们不要将这件事说出去，尤其是不要告诉山姆。科顿家人尽管出于好心，对于弗罗多决定隐瞒病情这件事感到极为不安，但他们似乎也很不愿意让左邻右舍，还有让出门在外的山姆知道这件事，于是对弗罗多的请求欣然应允下来。然而接下来弗罗多要做的事就大出他们的意料：他决定出门去，他想要去袋底洞看看。  
老汤姆·科顿作为一家之主首先提出反对，他以为弗罗多前一天既然病得那样重，那么再休息一天比较妥当。然而弗罗多心意已定，他对科顿家人宣布他已经恢复到可以出远门的程度了，并且他非常想要多少承担一点代理市长和巴金斯先生的责任，回到袋底洞去瞧两眼，看看他那亲爱的老洞府和门口的几条路被修葺到了怎样的地步。他非常的坚持，还当着科顿家人的面吃了量大到令人惊异的一餐来表明他确实已经身体无碍。  
好心的科顿家人让了步。于是弗罗多在三月十四日早晨出了门，他穿上那件精细的银灰长衣和精灵斗篷，没有走大路，而是沿着小河一路向西步行。这个冬天傍水镇的年轻霍比特人们在在皮平和梅里的指挥下，费了老大的劲把那些臭气熏天的管子逐个拔除，现在的溪水夹杂着草叶的芬芳，在春日的晨光当中像金子一样流淌；小河奔流向前，谷地延绵青翠的草地和矮灌木浮现出来，然后是山坡之下的灰水塘，还有沿水塘一岸那排曾经漂亮的霍比特洞——萨鲁曼不仅将那些美丽的老洞府连同门口的小花园全部废弃，还将对岸的林木砍倒，好安上一排丑陋的窝棚。不过那些窝棚已经在冬天被拆了个七七八八，曾经是一片林荫的地方也重新栽上了树苗；连那些衰败的霍比特洞也在周边居民的努力下日渐复兴了：弗罗多看见他们正在灵巧地用窝棚和矮房子里拆下来的砖块修补霍比特洞。但这富有生机的景象中仍有些什么在刺痛弗罗多的眼睛：他看见新树旁边老树留下的树根、几个被刨空了的霍比特洞还有被连根拔起的花木——弗罗多意识到这些在他的记忆中曾经都是富有光彩又生机盎然的，现在却变成了许多道黑暗恐怖的伤疤，深深盘踞在这片土地上。  
弗罗多继续前进，他走过小河上的木板桥进入霍比屯的地界。在夏尔四区当中霍比屯受萨鲁曼的恶意伤害最深，也许是因为这里是弗罗多生长的家和流亡途中的慰藉，所以他对于这里遭受过的一切迫害和发生过的所有不幸都感到更加痛心。弗罗多还记得他回到霍比屯那天所见的景象给他带来的战栗：丑陋的新磨坊和砖石房子向天空喷吐浓烟、一排又一排倒下的栗子树；小丘上的袋底洞被臭气熏天的棚子挤压得看不见，而袋下路被整个剜去，留下了个丑陋的大沙坑……那是十一月的第三日，在他记忆中没有哪个夏尔的晚秋像1419年那样残酷。  
然而那都已经过去了。1419年的冬天霍比屯的居民比别处更加忙碌，所有人都动员起来忙着拆除曾经堆积在袋底洞四周的棚子，或忙着搬运沙土将袋下路填平。由于那一片曾经被萨鲁曼和他的爪牙占领着，所以没有人不愿意出一份力来把邪恶的白影从小丘驱逐出去。经过一个冬天的劳作在年底尤尔日来临前，那片沙坑已经被整修成了一座大花园，附近还修缮了好几座新的霍比特洞，全都坚固又美观；甘姆吉老头也搬回了袋下路（现在大概该改叫“新路”）三号，他远远地看见弗罗多往小丘走来，举起烟斗向他打招呼。  
“早安，弗罗多先生！”甘姆吉老头说，他刚吃完第二顿早餐，正坐在自家门前的小花园里吞云吐雾。

新路蜿蜒到小丘下的袋底洞口，袋底洞圆形的绿色大门连同里面的房间得到了妥善的修整，重新焕发出过去那种气派又得体的风貌来；弗罗多走近前去，他注意到花园里萨鲁曼被佞舌杀死的地方被妥善地用砖石盖住了——这一定是细心的山姆的主意，他知道弗罗多对萨鲁曼的死感到悲哀，尽管他可能并不能理解他家少爷的这种哀怜究竟从何而来。  
一个新的门铃挂在门把手上方，黄澄澄的；弗罗多试着拉了一下，黄铜铃铛发出清脆的叮当声。  
袋底洞自从修复工程开始就没有给门上过锁，事实上弗罗多从洛比莉亚·萨克维尔-巴金斯手里接过袋底洞的钥匙后，就把它放在了窗台花盆里，好让所有想来打扫、修葺或者单纯对这座洞府感兴趣的霍比特人都能自由出入。现在房子里没有人——袋底洞的整修已经基本完成了，于是弗罗多推开门走了进去。  
不得不说，同上次他来袋底洞相比，这座老洞府除了缺乏一些承载了记忆的旧家具以外，已经很像他那个曾经的家了：黄色的不落灰尘的地板、光洁的墙壁和干净窗户；阳光透过玻璃带着窗台上草叶的影子落在桌台上，还沾染了一些空气中漂浮的细微的灰尘。弗罗多小心翼翼地往里走；客厅、书房、储藏室和饭厅——干干净净的，但空无一物：他卖给萨克维尔-巴金斯家的家具似乎都被糟蹋到不能使用了。弗罗多有些失落，直到他走到洞府深处，在他的旧房间——后来被卖给萨-巴家人后应该是被洛索占去了，他惊喜地发现那里还有一张完整的羽毛床。而且那是他的睡床，弗罗多想起他被比尔博带回袋底洞的第一晚，指着那张床对他说：“看，我亲爱的小伙儿弗罗多，从今以后你就在这儿睡觉啦！”  
弗罗多微笑了起来，回忆起比尔博的事情总能叫他快乐。他注意到这张床上落了薄薄的一层灰，但床铺大体上是洁净的；木制的床头床尾尽管也被灰尘蒙了光，但那种浓郁木色没有失掉，仿佛只要把尘埃抹去马上就能发光。弗罗多伸出手，轻轻地拂过去；突然间他感到手指下有一道突兀刻痕，这刻痕原来绝对没有，而且触摸起来，很像是一道剑伤——  
弗罗多缩回手，那痕迹像火一样滚烫：他意识到了。“佞舌杀了你们的头头，那个倒霉的小家伙，你们好心的小老板。佞舌，是不是啊？”萨鲁曼在回忆里对弗罗多狞笑，“我相信，你是趁他睡觉的时候一刀刺死了他……”

失败像一把利刃切开他的心，弗罗多明白了不幸的洛索就是这样死去的，而他——为了试图拯救夏尔而踏上艰险旅途的持戒人没能救得了他。弗罗多突然意识到，当他被重担压垮在末日山斜坡上时，他的夏尔，同往昔的日子里那个幸福快乐的弗罗多自己，就已经一同在魔多的烈焰当中死去了。曾经他以为只要回到山脉以东的土地，看到那些树和田野一如往昔地生长繁荣，他就能够重新捡拾起那些被悲伤、痛苦和绝望消磨殆尽的喜乐，怀抱一种隐秘的满足来对抗那些黑暗的记忆。然而当他回到家乡，满目疮痍的土地昭示了他的失败,而那种残酷的失败让他再也没有从黑暗中脱身希望了：他的一切努力都是为了让夏尔不受到魔多的摧残——“我会知道。还有那么一个地方，他是稳固的安身立足之地，”弗罗多想起他对甘道夫说的话，流下泪来，“纵然我自己再也不能立足彼处。”  
然而属于他的那么一个地方已经不复存在了——就像那棵承载了他诸多回忆集会树，被残忍地砍倒、焚烧、最后消失在风中。弗罗多小心地退出房间，低着头，泪水落到脚背上。他走到客厅将袋底洞的窗户全部打开，好让风能吹进房间里。袋底洞的阳光陡然变得刺目了起来，而风夹杂着树叶——那是一些奇异的金色的树叶，飞到弗罗多面前。  
弗罗多向窗外看去。他看见无数的道路从小丘和袋下路延伸出去，伸到田野、小河和其他的小丘；坟墓和死去的树上开出新的花朵。而曾经伫立着集会树的地方一棵美丽的瑁珑树迎风招摇，它的树干银亮，叶片金黄。一些叶子被春风温柔地撷取，飞在夏尔春光里，然后落进泥土中。有一些也顺着风，在弗罗多打开窗户时一路飘洒到了小丘下，停在他面前。

这片土地在愈合，新的生命代替死去的生命。  
但夏尔会存续下去，弗罗多对自己说。即使属于我的那个夏尔再也不会回来，这个被修复的、崭新的夏尔仍然将作为霍比特人的家园存在许多年。在很多年后土地上的创伤会全部愈合，疤痕将淡化成一种纪念；而那些令我悲伤的、回忆的灰烬则同这些疤痕一起将被夏尔的居民们长久的保存下来，好让大家记住艰难的日子，和唤起对家乡的爱来。  
弗罗多这样想着，将脸探出了窗户，迎着太阳让夏尔三月的春风拂面，风干了脸上的泪痕。

End.


End file.
